


I Won

by KathPetrovaDiary



Series: F1 2018 Season [8]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Bets, First Kiss, M/M, Sex, set Canada 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathPetrovaDiary/pseuds/KathPetrovaDiary
Summary: Pierre and Charles make a bet on their flight toward Montréal.Sebastian and Daniel make a bet in their hotelroom.Who'll win?Set Canada 2018





	I Won

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts), [fati](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fati/gifts).



> A prompt from CustardCreamies after we saw Charles' Insta story.  
> I added some Sebastidan after that amazing race.
> 
> Enjoy <3

“We’ve almost arrived in Montréal.”  
Not that Pierre and Charles seemed to notice. Both pair of eyes fixcated on the laptop resting in front of the Frenchman.  
“You’ll never win like that!” Charles groaned as Pierre took the virtual Ferrari of Sebastian Vettel too close to the Wall of Champions again.  
“Like you can do better!” The Monegasque punched him in the arm, causing the car to fly off the track and into the wall. DNF appeared on the screen.  
“Putain!” Pierre huffed, earning a chuckle out of the rookie.  
“You’ll never win.” The Toro Rosso driver met his gaze. Determination was present in the steely green eyes which caught the brunet off guard for a moment.  
“If I win,” Pierre muttered. “You have to do what I want.”  
A spark of nervosity struck Charles’ insides, but he smiled the feeling away.  
“And what if you loose?”  
Pierre shrugged: “It’s reversed. You can do with me what you want.”  
“Deal!”

 

“I’m going to win. I just feel the momentum.” Sebastian rolled his eyes, slamming a pillow in the daydreaming Australian’s face. Daniel caught it, laughing at the blond. “What, you don’t think so?”  
“You deserve it,” Sebastian admitted with a smile. “But I want my 50th win and Ferrari deserves another win at this circuit. Especially now it’s been 40 years since Gilles’.”  
Daniel nodded as he went with a hand over Sebastian’s chest. “You want to make a bet?”  
“What kind of bet?” Daniel’s hand went down the German’s abs as his index finger hooked behind the red boxer’s waistband.  
“If I win or am higher up on Sunday, I may do with you what I want.”  
“And if I win?”  
“You may do with me what you want.”  
“Deal.” Daniel leaned in before he kissed his lover passionately. “Want to get started already?”  
“Yes, bitte!” 

 

“How the hell did you win that race?!” Charles squeaked as Pierre logged off. “You’ve crashed the whole flight.”  
“I may have fooled you a bit,” Pierre smiled widely at the younger man who looked even more dumbfound than before. “I just wanted you to owe me.”  
“That’s just mean!” Charles pouted, crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
“Awww fratello, don’t be mad.” Pierre grinned as he nudged the Sauber driver with his elbow. “I just wanted something from you.”  
“Like you’re getting it now. You just told me you’ve cheated!”  
“You don’t know what I want yet. Maybe you’ll change your mind?”  
“Nothing can change my mind.” Charles remained stubborn.  
“Hey,” Charles turned to Pierre, who cupped his cheek before bringing him in for a small kiss. Surprised, the brunet went still for a second before slowly deepening the kiss. As they parted, both couldn’t contain the forming smirks on their lips.  
“We should do a bet more often.” Charles whispered.  
“Agreed!”

“I won,” The door fell close causing Daniel to look up from the sofa. “You did.”  
“I want my reward.” Sebastian’s blue eyes were darker than usual, erousing Daniel in his spot.  
“You were amazing out there.” He said, voice already hoarse. Sebastian simply smiled at his lover, before he pulled him up by his hoodie and dragged him toward the kingsized bed. “Bet you’ll be amazing in here.”  
Daniel laughed at that before kissing the blond. “Bet accepted.”


End file.
